Sunshine
by Galaxy14lover
Summary: Star was a small, puny, and mostly ignored girl. She is shunned out for doing things differently but mostly for causing mayhem when she least expects it. But that all changed when she shot down a night fury. Oh did I also forget to mention that she has special ability. She is able to...


_Stars Profile:_

 _Description: 5'6" tall, skinny, with little to no muscles, pale glowing skin, curly auburn hair, light emerald eyes, light pink lips, freckles dotting cheeks and nose_

 _Attitude/Personality: sarcastic, funny, determined, optimistic_

* * *

1st POV

 **This is Berk. It's 12 days north of hopelessness and a few degrees south of freezing to death. Its located solidl** **y on the meridian of misery. My village in a word ... sturdy. Its been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see most places have mice or mosquitoes, but no we have**

"Dragons" I whispered as I was slamming the wooden door shut just as a Monsterous Nightmare breathed fire.

 **Most people would leave, not us. We're Vikings, we have a stubbornness issue.**

I could feel the heat of the fire from behind the door. I carefully opened it to see if it was gone. I swung it open as soon as it flew away, and ran.

 **My name's Stahyana. But people call me Star for short. Great name I know but hey at least it isn't something like hickup, who would name there kid that? Parents believed that their child's name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

Just as a building exploded a Viking jumped and landed on top of me and screamed "MMAA, mornin." and ran away. I let out a moan of pain but quickly got up running as fast as my legs would let me. While I was running Vikings who had seen her started shouting. "What are you doin here! Get inside" then quickly ran off to fight the dragons.

"Star! Get back inside!" A woman who had been running yelled. I just ignored the lady and continued on to my destination. I was almost there but had to stop because I was almost roasted alive before a huge Viking picked me up just in the nick of time.

"Star, what are you doing out here, get inside!" he shouted and then let me go.

 **That's Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe. They said that when he was a babe he swung a dragon's skull clean off its shoulders.** He starred off into the distance to make sure everything was alright while he swiped a small flame off his shoulder plate. **K** **nowing my father do I believe that? Yes, yes I do.**

Once I reached the forge, my long known mentor, Gobber asked,"Aaahhh how nice of you join the party! Thought you would've been kidnapped by now."

"Me, nnnooo I'm way too sarcastic and funny for their taste. I think I'd have better luck getting a friend than getting kidnapped," I said as I was raised a hammer up.

"They need toothpicks don't they?" Gobber gave her a smirk, raising his hammer hand up and swinging it down on a sword he was making.

"Ha ha very funny." sarcasm dripping from my voice. **The meathead with the interchangeable hand and attitude is Gobber. I've been his apprentice since I was 7 years old.** A dragon breathed fire at a house causing it to erupt in flames. **See old village lots of new houses.**

"BRING OUT THE FIRE BRIGADE" A vicking screeched. A collection of teens rushed out with buckets of water.

 **Oh, that's Fishlegs.** A tall, don't want to say fat, but he is a chubby fourteen-year-old boy with plenty of muscles on him. He has short dirty blonde hair filthy like most Vikings where. His dark green eyes fearfully scanning the burning house before throwing the water on it. **Snotlout my most "amazing" cousin ever. Note the sarcasm.** He was a bit shorter than Fishlegs. He has chin length dark brown hair wiped around him as his blue-gray eyes hardened with determination. **The twins Ruffnet and Tuffnut. They may look the same but their personalities are completely different, in their own way.** Ruffnut has oily beach blonde hair that is split into three braided parts. She wore a helmet with small longhorns. She had two mini braids right under it. **Tuffnut, however, was the opposite.** His hair was also in the three parts but not braided. His helmet has four horns on it. The two bottom horns are longer and thicker, while the top two are short and skinny. **And Astrid. how do I describe her? Well, she's very fashionable at least.** She has a leather band warped around her golden blond hair, which is always in a braid, a red leather skirt with spikes and skulls around it and has beautiful blue eyes.

 **Their job is so much cooler.** Just I was leaning over the counter to get a better view of them running past, Gobber picks me up, setting me down far away from the window. While giving me a very angry look. "Oh come on. Please let me out I need to make my mark." I whined.

"You make all kinds of marks Star. All in the wrong places." he retorted poking my belly harshly with each word.

"Please. Give me t-two minutes. I'll catch a dragon, My life will get better, I might even get a friend. Please." I begged

"Oh please. You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an ax, you can't even lift one of these," he told me as he lifted one of the many bolas up. I was about to retort when a Viking suddenly popped in and snatched the bolas from Gobbers hands. The Viking swung the bolas hitting a dragon it.

 _"Wow. That was awesome."_ my mind screamed. "Ah yes but this will do it for me," I told him triumphantly while pointing towards my self-automated bola launcher. "Took me quite a few weeks to build this bad boy," I said a smirk tugging at my lips as I leaned on it a bit. As soon as my hand touched it, it fired... right into a man's face. Knocking him unconscious. " _Well, that's unfortunate._ "

"See now this right here is what I'm talking about." Gobber snapped at me.

"Uhhh, minor calibration issue, I can fix that," I told him raising my hands in defense.

"Don't you, Hiccup. If you ever want to get out of here and capture a dragon. You need to stop aaallll this" he said while just _casually_ pointing to all of me.

 _"Wow, Gobber._ " I growled at him in my head "You just pointed to all me." I told him with a bit of hurt in my voice.

"Yes. Stop being all of you," he said all of this with a growing smile like it wouldn't bother me.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHH," I said in fake realization, anger ran through my veins as I sent him a glare.

"OOOOOOHHHH yes" he copied me with sarcasm in his voice.

"Y-y-you sir are playing a very dangerous game here. Keeping all of **this** locked up inside, Very dangerous game." I said while I waved my hand over my body. _"Gotta show him this is serious."_

"I'll take my chances. Sword, sharpen, now," he told me firmly "They need me out there Star. I'll be back. Stay. Put. There." I gave him a smirk opening my mouth to give a snarky remark. But before I could he interrupted me. "You know what I mean!" he yelled as he ran outside letting out a battle cry.

* * *

 _Sorry if I get mixed up with anything or write it wrong but I have seriously bad ADHD. So please bear with me, please! I'll have really slow and short updates._


End file.
